


Livin' for the weekend.

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Going out tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a scene in Warrens club.

They're in Warrens club, the musics pumping. It's Gene's theme tune. Every-time he hears it now, images of Gene swim before Sam's eyes.

They've both got a gorgeous bird gyrating and flaunting themselves in front of them, but neither one of them is really paying attention. They're too wrapped up in each other. 

They're back to back, waving their arms and wiggling their arses. To the naked eye, they're enjoying the show and taking full advantage of the hot piece of arse offering itself to them.

However they know, everytime their shoulder blades bump together, they're talking to each other. Communicating through skin.

Sam's drunk, Gene's drunk and neither one of them cares if they get twigged. They're too lost in the beat, from the music, their hearts and their rapidly hardening cocks.

Sam finds himself shimmying his arse against Gene's. In response Gene does a good bit of shimmying himself. Grinding his backside into Sam's.

They both pull forward, play along with the woman in front of them, grabbing them around their waists. Swinging them round, so they can see each other over the girl's shoulders. They begin to move, moulding themselves to the women in their arms.

They may be rubbing themselves up against two hot little bodies but they never brake eye contact, never let each other out of their sights.

Sam can see Annie occasionally flicking her gaze towards them, a look of bewilderment on her face.

This is out of character for Sam, certainly, but what she doesn't know is every time he wriggles his hips, pushes himself against Joanie, he's offering himself to Gene, showing him what he's going to do to him later.

If she was to look at Gene, really look, she'd see his own movements matching Sam's dance move for dance move.

This isn't just a night out, this is four-play.

 


End file.
